Just A Taste
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Takes place after the season seven finale. Sam makes a deal with a former foe to find his brother. Based off a prompt by sendintheclowns. The prompt is located at the end of the story. Beta work by Floralia and sendintheclowns. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Taste

Summary- Takes place after the season seven finale. Sam makes a deal with a former foe to find his brother. Based off a prompt by sendintheclowns. The prompt is located at the end of the story. Beta work by Floralia and sendintheclowns.

It was a sweltering day in July when he caught a familiar scent. Even the heat of the day couldn't hide the presence he felt not far from him.

Sam Winchester was near. He had heard that the young hunter was in the south looking for some Hoodoo spell to bring his brother back from Purgatory after Dean and the his angel pal had been pulled in taking out Dick Roman. Silly child, it would take more than some basic Hoodoo spell to bring his brother back.

No spell on this worldly plane would work to bring his brother back. It would take strong spell work from a powerful being created in Purgatory to even have a hope of working.

The Alpha Vampire smiled. He was hoping he would find the desperate hunter because he had wanted the boy since the first time he laid eyes on the soulless shell. During his initial encounter he had wanted Sam to be one of them, because without a soul he would have made quite the prize as a vampire.

That want had changed when Sam got his soul back. His need for Sam now was more personal and a bit vengeful. After all, Sam was the reason he was now without one of his favorite virgin playthings.

The boy's battered but strong soul fascinated the Ancient One. The fact he had housed Satan and survived proved that Sam was a one of the strongest humans he had ever encountered. To have that child under his control sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Then there was the demon blood that was mixed with human blood. The thought of feeding on the heady mix was enough to make him willing to make a deal with the human. It was worth the risk of his safety to approach the well known hunter.

He just needed to wait for night to fall.

-0-

It was almost to easy. Sam Winchester had drunk a little too much; swooping in and grabbing him had been a lot easier than it should have been.

His thugs had been a bit heavy handed and the young man now lay on his bed, unconscious. The Alpha sat next to his prey, his hand on the young man's pulse savoring the pounding of life in the hunter's

veins. He could smell his demon mixed blood, a combination of old world power thanks to Azazel, and alcohol.

Not wanting to fight the young lad, the Old One quickly tied Sam's hands together and bound them to the headboard, waiting for his guest to wake.

He watched, contented, for an hour in a chair next to the bed, until his newest victim slowly woke. The Alpha watched as confusion and then fear quickly flickered across the man's face, quickly masked by anger.

"What do you want?" Sam gritted out.

The Alpha chuckled.

"I like your spirit. Even caught and bound you are full of spirit. Of course, that is one of the reasons you are here."

Sam glared before replying, "You know if you were going to kill me, I'd be dead, so can we skip the pleasantries and get to the point?"

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you? But you're right, I don't normally play with my food. If I'd wanted to kill you I would have. No, I've come to you with an offer."

"You couldn't have just called me and made and offer?" Sam huffed out.

"Surprise is always the best way to handle hunters. I've heard you were here in New Orleans looking for a spell. I've come to tell you it's fruitless."

The Alpha watched as Sam's face fell just for a moment before the mask was back.

"Yes, so I've learned. Tried the so-called spell last night. So if that is all..."

"Dear child, I have come with a better chance at rescuing your beloved brother and yes, don't look so surprised, I know about his unexpected trip to Purgatory. So I've come with an offer, even if doing so pains me, because I must say thinking of him facing off creatures he killed, well, it does delight me."

Sam's face filled with anger and he struggled with his bonds.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

"No, son of Eve, but then your brother killed her as well. So you can see why I might have some anger issues against him. I'm a sensible and willing to over look all that though, if you are willing to do something for me."

The Alpha kept his calm as he watched the young man before him struggle to control his own emotions.

"What can I do for you? You're the Alpha, I'm just a hunter, and I still don't see how you can help Dean."

"Simple. I have a spell that can bring forward those who were mistakenly tossed into Purgatory. It is an ancient spell, and quite frankly I've never tried it, but I would be willing to if you'd be willing to make a deal with me."

The Alpha stood and moved to sit down next to Sam. The younger man moved as much as he could away from the vampire.

"Depends on what you want?" Sam growled out.

"Well, the spell calls for the person casting it to be at peak power. I want you to submit to me for feeding for at least a month. After a month, I will try the spell. If it fails, then you have lost a month of your life and you will have to find another way to save Dean. If I succeed, you will walk out of here weaker, but with your brother. So, what do you think?"

Sam took a long breath before answering. "That is all you want?"

The Alpha smiled at Sam, surprised but happy that the young hunter seemed to be willing to take his offer. The young man must have been more desperate than the Ancient One had originally thought.

"Complete obedience for that month. You will not try to harm me or any of my children while you are here and once we are done, we will part ways and no one is to be hurt."

Sam swallowed hard. "I don't want to have to witness you or your children feeding on humans. I can't promise I wouldn't react to that."

"Makes sense. It is in your nature to save humans so you will be expected to stay in your room away from us, and in return we will not flaunt our meals in front of you."

"I still don't get what benefit you get out of this." Sam replied, confusion showing on his face.

"I like the idea of feeding on you, it excites me." The Alpha replied simply.

"Okay." Sam replied quietly.

"Okay then, this will be your room. I'm going to untie you now."

The Alpha felt the young man flinch as he moved to untie his hands. The Elder Vampire then ran his hands down the young man's chest and felt his new conquest shiver in fear.

The Alpha withdrew his hands and stood up leering at the young hunter.

"I'll just let you get some rest and I'll come tomorrow night for our first feeding. In the meantime, the bathroom is the door to your left and is stocked for you. The door to the right leads into the hall and will be left locked. My children will bring you food three times a day and I expect you to eat it. If you don't I can't be blamed if you don't survive our deal. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sam hissed out.

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow night."

The Alpha quickly left the room, relishing the loud heartbeat he heard coming from his now caged prey. He could smell the defiance mixed with fear coming off of Sam. The next month was definitely going to be interesting.

-0-

He was screwed. The failure of his last hope at rescuing Dean had left him broken and the Alpha Vampire had taken advantage of him.

Sam still couldn't believe he had agreed to the Alpha's demands but really, what other choice did he have? The vamp had offered a way to get Dean back, and even if it was a lie, it was more than Sam had had just hours ago.

A quick trip around the small room and bathroom had given him little information. He had found his duffel bag with clothes and toiletries on top of the sink in the bathroom. No weapons of course. His phone was gone, as was his wallet.

The two rooms were windowless. The one closet in the room held bedding.

A small desk had his laptop sitting on top of it. There wasn't an internet connection but he had books and games loaded so he had something to do to pass the time.

Sam had decided to go ahead and shower to help sober himself up. Once he was done and in clean clothes he had decided to go over again all his notes on Purgatory and the few leads he had. It would make sense to have a back up plan if this spell didn't work.

The next day, food was brought in at normal meal times. Breakfast at 8 am., lunch at noon, and dinner at 6pm.. Each time it was some young human that brought his meal. Sam figured that was so he wouldn't be tempted to attack the Alpha's servants.

The young teens seemed so happy to be there. It made Sam's stomach turn and made it hard to eat, but he did make himself take nourishment. The food had tasted good and no ill effects had made themselves known, which was a relief. He had hoped that the food was there to keep him healthy for feeding but part of him had not trusted it.

It was shortly after finishing dinner that Sam's nerves had begun to stretch thin. Waiting for the Alpha to come and feed on him was nerve wracking to say the least. He had seen the sharp teeth and what they could do to a human. Sam wasn't sure he would be able to totally submit if the pain was intense.

He would try though, for Dean, he would try his damnedest to get through this.

Sam was on the verge of pacing the room with the door to his room opened and revealed the Elder Vampire.

-0-

The Ancient One entered the room and found his human sitting at the desk in the room. Sam had finished his meal which pleased the Alpha. He wanted Sam to stay as strong as possible for feedings.

He could feel the fear, anger, and confusion radiating off of the young man before him, and it made the pit of his stomach quiver in anticipation. The thought of feeding and controlling this magnificent being was a heady one.

"Sam, I'm happy to see you took nourishment."

Sam nodded in acknowledgment but stayed still as the vampire moved and sat down on the side of the bed in the room.

"I know this evening has you worked up, so why don't we get down to business. As we move forward please feel free to ask questions. First, I'd like you to remove your clothes. You may leave your underwear on, and then come and lay down for me on the bed."

The Alpha watched as Sam slowly stood and began to work the buttons on his shirt. There was a slight tremble to his movement that could have been missed if the Elder Vampire hadn't been so in tune to his prey.

"Is there a reason for me to undress?" Sam asked quietly as he removed his button down shirt.

The Ancient One smiled leeringly at the young man who was now staring at him.

"Yes, there is a reason. Less mess is the practical reason, but if I am totally honest, I like to watch reactions as I feed. The tension that melts away until the human is on this euphoric high. It is a delight to watch. So if you were worried about your virtue, don't."

Sam glared at him as he removed his t-shirt.

"So there is no truth to vampires being sexual creatures? I find that hard to believe."

The vampire licked his lips.

"Oh vampires are sexual creatures. It's just I prefer the incredible orgasmic feeling I get when feeding on such powerful beings like yourself. In fact, you have to be the most powerful human I've ever fed on. Lucifer's vessel. The Chosen One. I would never sully that experience with animistic sex. I save that sort of thing for humans that I despise. I gleefully take away their pride by debasing them with raw overpowering sex as I bleed them dry. Normally hunters are perfect for that, but not you, no you are so much more than a mere human hunter, and I intend to fully enjoy sucking down your life force as you submit to me and I will respect you as you do it. Your reasons for doing this are the most selfless I've ever encountered, you are submitting to me to save your brother. You, my dear boy, fascinate me in ways no human has ever attempted too. So again, rest assured, I will not sully our relationship with tawdry sex."

Sam swallowed hard. "Thank you."

"Anymore questions before we begin?"

Sam shook his head no and began to unbutton his jeans. The young man no longer kept his attention on the Ancient One. He worked proficiently in removing all his clothes until he was clad in only black boxer briefs. It was only once all the clothes were removed that the young hunter gave the vampire before him eye contact.

The Alpha let his eyes roam the Adonis like form in front of him. Sam Winchester truly was a work of art. He patted the middle of the bed and motioned with his pointer finger for Sam to approach.

The delicious human in front of him squared his shoulders in determination before moving purposefully towards the bed, and then lying down on his back in the middle of the bed. The Alpha took Sam's right hand into his and held it, rubbing his thumb across the pulse point of the wrist.

He could feel the young human's body tense with anticipation and fear. The heartbeat and breathing of his soon to be delicacy speeding up. The Ancient One relished this response, this power over such a worthy adversary. He was about to dine on one of the most powerful hunters he had ever encountered. The most interesting and powerful human he had ever had the pleasure of capturing.

He liked Sam, and really wanted their bond to be special and not one made of just fear and need. He smiled as warmly as he could in his pre-feast stage and spoke softly to the young hunter in front of him.

"Sam, could you open your eyes and look at me? I want to get us started on the right foot, so to speak."

Sam's eyes fluttered open, slowly tracking the vampire's face.

"I just want to get his over." The young man rasped out.

"Child, I understand that but you are so tense and that will make things more painful. I want you to try and relax as much as you can."

"I've seen your fangs and there is no way I'm going to be able to relax knowing that you are about to chow down on my flesh with them." Sam huffed out.

"Yes, I'm sure you have seen some horrific sights when it comes to your job. Sam, what you don't understand is, I'm not a young inexperienced childlike vampire. I'm the creator of all vampires, and as such, I do not maul my food. Don't get me wrong, I have brutally taken prey when it suited me but it doesn't at the moment. I'm not even going to use my fangs. So try and relax, and just watch for a moment."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded as his eyes became glued to the elder vampire in front of him.

The Alpha smiled and brought his free hand up and took the long nail of his pointer finger and used it to peal the skin back from Sam's wrist. It wasn't a deep cut but because of the location, blood immediately pooled to the surface. Sam hissed in pain but stayed steady, eyes alert and watching.

"I'm going to suck blood from your wrist. As soon as my saliva mixes with your blood, you will start to feel a connection to me. A psychic bond of sorts, and I can will you to remain calm while I feed on you. My saliva will also induce a high like experience. When the feeding is done, my saliva will help heal the skin and you will rest. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Sam whispered out.

The young man was still tense but he seemed a bit more at ease than when this had all started. The Alpha smiled and then brought the bleeding wrist to his mouth. The minute he took the first pull, he thought he was in Heaven.

The rich strong taste was unlike anything he'd ever had before. There was power singing in these veins. The Ancient One could feel echoes of Lucifer himself there. It was intoxicating. He would have to be careful not to lose himself like a young virgin vampire in this wonderful elixir.

He could feel Sam melt into the bed as his saliva worked its magic. The young man let out a contented sigh and as Sam's defenses dropped, the Ancient One could feel their psychic bond forming.

Just as the feeding had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced, the bond was stronger than he could have ever imagined. The young man before him had psychic powers that were hidden deep in his psyche. That had to be the reason the Alpha hadn't picked up on Sam's psychic powers before now.

Sam's mind was racing with thoughts of feeding. Feeding on demon blood. The Alpha could see it in his mind's eye, the young psychic's thoughts playing out, in Technicolor. Sam in bed with a female demon and feeding heavily.

_So we are not as different as you pretend, huh, young one? _The Alpha thought as he watched the scene play out before him. He could sense arousal in his young victim, which was not unusual.

It made a lot of sense with Sam considering that the feeding was bringing to surface these sorts of memories. The young man had buried them deep but there was no denying that Sam had experienced great pleasure from his own feedings with this female demon.

There was guilt there too, the Alpha could feel that right along with the pleasure and power the young man had felt, was feeling again.

The Alpha sighed. He understood this feeling of arousal and power. It was how he felt every time he had fed. Taking the life force from a living being was far more orgasmic and intense then any simple sex act.

Only this time it was ten times more intense and he could feel a real orgasm building in him as well as Sam. The Alpha sighed contentedly and savored the final moments of the feeding.

TBC

A/N: A big thanks to sendintheclowns for her wonderful prompt and beta help. I also would like to thank Floralia for her help betaing this story. Warning the prompt below is spoilery when it comes to the story. Thanks for reading! :)

Prompt- 1) I'm looking for something that would at least partially come from the Alpha Vamp's point of view post S7. The Alpha was interested in using soulless Sam and even more so once he saw how Sam dispatched Edgar so easily. Now that Sam is alone, the Alpha has approached him with some sort of deal-work with the Alpha to save some vamps and the Alpha will help Sam find Dean (?)-which leads to some hurt!Sam and ultimately Dean not being pleased that a) Sam worked with the Alpha and b) Sam got hurt trying to save Dean. Or something in that general direction. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Just A Taste

Summary- Takes place after the season seven finale. Sam makes a deal with a former foe to find his brother. Based off a prompt by sendintheclown. The prompt is located at the end of the story. Beta work by Floralia and sendintheclowns.

**-Chapter Two-**

"_Sam, wake up. You need to wake up now." _

A young male voice kept piercing his dreamless sleep.

Sam awoke slowly. His head was fuzzy, but not in a hangover way, more in a exhaustion after an intense hunt way.

Groaning, the young hunter slowly sat up in bed. He was suddenly aware that he was tucked into bed and was thankfully wearing PJ bottoms, though he had no underwear or shirt on.

Sam was troubled by this because he didn't remember dressing himself, or anything after the feeding had started. The young hunter spotted his clothes from the other night laid out neatly on the chair next to the desk. Sam wanted to get up and grab a shirt but he knew that at the moment his body wouldn't carry him, he was too weak.

Pointing at the stack of clothes, he spoke to the young boy in his room.

"Could you bring me the t-shirt on the top of that stack?"

The kid nodded. He sat a tray of food he had been holding on the desk and brought the gray t-shirt to Sam.

Sam took it from the young man and slipped it on.

"Thanks."

"I like your tattoo." The young man replied quietly.

"It's a protection tattoo. Having it prevents demons from being able to possess my body."

The young blond, blue-eyed kid, smiled brightly.

"It's way bitching."

"What's your name, kid?" Sam asked as situated himself more comfortably on the bed.

"Luke, and I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen, almost fourteen."

"Sorry, just not good with ages. I guess if you are interested in getting a tattoo, this is one I can without guilt recommend. It actually has a purpose besides being just, bitching." Sam gave the boy a smirk.

Luke laughed. "It's not like I have a silly mom to answer too. But yeah, maybe my father will consider that when I get older, if I want one."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. The whole vampires keeping kids as pets really turned his stomach, but in his current situation there wasn't much he could do about it.

"So, you been here long?" Sam asked, trying to keep things casual.

"Yeah, a couple of years. The young man answered as he moved to bring Sam the tray of food. "You need to eat something after your experience last night. Believe me, you won't begin to have energy again until you do. I was told to make sure you eat it all."

Sam took the tray and eyed the food before him. It was a very hearty breakfast, full of protein. Sad thing was, he wasn't hungry and really just wanted to sleep. He decided to sip the orange juice first and hoped the kid would let him skip eating.

Luke took the seat that was next to the bed and eyed him silently.

Sam took a few big swallows of juice, relishing the moisture going down his dry throat, before he decided to speak to Luke again. If the kid was stuck watching him eat, the least he could do was make small talk.

"Two years, huh? Do you mind me asking you, how you ended up here?"

"Nah, but you listen and eat. I don't want to make Father mad by not getting you to eat." Luke said the last with determination.

"Fair enough." Sam replied as he dug slowly into his eggs.

"I was born to a single mom. Never knew my dad and things were never easy for us. We were basically alone, no family to fall back on. Then around the time I turned eight, my mom got hooked on meth. A year later I was in foster care. It was okay. I never felt like I fit in at school or home but I was fed and had a roof over my head. Then when I was ten, Father's children came into my foster home. I could hear screams and then they burst into my room. Two large males were covered in blood and their fangs were showing, I knew I was a goner. But instead of killing me that night, they brought me here, to Father."

Luke paused, a smile ghosting his face as he spoke of his 'father'.

The whole story made the well made breakfast before him less than appealing but he continued eating, knowing that he needed the nutrition if he was going to survive. That, and he knew that the vampires would not be above feeding him intravenously if they had too.

"So you were ripped from everything you knew and thrown into a strange new world. Had to be scary."

Luke sighed. "Yeah, it was at first but Father was the first person on this planet to ever show me love, and he actually wanted me. Before you go into the whole, ulterior motive on my father's part, don't. I'm not stupid, I know that if I wasn't of use to him, he would have never taken me on. But, over time we have built this bond and I like it here."

Sam could understand the draw that bond would have for a child who had never felt wanted. He felt the strong pull of it last night before he had totally lost consciousness. Having the vampire's total attention on you during a feeding was addicting and very pleasurable. It sent a shiver down Sam's spine thinking about it.

"So he hasn't ever touched you..."

"No, never. I've felt things during feedings but he's never touched me other than in a fatherly way."

Luke's face was now reddish with what Sam guessed was a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Did he touch you last night?" Luke shot back angerly.

"No." Sam replied quietly.

"But you felt things, didn't you?" Luke replied smugly.

"All victims do."

"I'm not a victim. I wish he would feed on me more but because of my age, I'm lucky if he feeds on me more than once a month. That's why he has many young children, he doesn't want to hurt us by over feeding on us. He loves us." Luke replied adamantly.

"So what happens once you are not a kid anymore?" Sam replied calmly, not wanting to upset Luke but hoping that the child would think about their conversation after-wards.

"I have a tutor. When I turn eighteen, I can either go to college with Father paying my way, or he will pay for me to learn a trade. When I turn twenty five, he will come for me and I can either work for him in my new trade or I can become a vampire. He has many humans that help him take care of his children as teachers, doctors, cooks, and house hold staff. It will be my choice, and at least I will have a future, I really didn't have that before he brought me here so stop feeling pity for me or thinking of me as a victim, because I don't."

Sam finished drinking his juice and placed it down on the tray. He had managed to eat most of the protein before him and now he did feel a bit better, stronger.

"Okay Luke, I will try and be more open minded around you and your life. I get that things are not always as black and white as they seem. I was raised a hunter and have been hurt many times by supernatural creatures, so that just makes me biased. I at least recognize that."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I get that. It took me awhile to understand this life too. So, now you know my story and have finished your breakfast, I'll head out. I would suggest that while you have some energy, you should get a shower and then try and rest. A feeding always takes a lot out of you and from what I understand, Father has special plans for you that require nightly feedings."

Sam could hear a bit of jealousy in the kid's tone. It made him so sad, the poor kid really did only have this ancient vampire in his life and nothing else.

"Yeah, he has a spell that will hopefully bring my brother back from Purgatory, but he needs to be at his strongest to perform the spell and my blood should help him become stronger."

Luke stood up and glared. "What's so special about your blood?"

"When I was a baby, a powerful demon came into my nursery and bled into my mouth right before murdering my mother. He cursed me to have demon laced blood for the rest of my life." Sam spat out.

"S-So your blood is special. You'll become his favorite." Luke sputtered out in horror.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Not if your father keeps his promise. We have a deal, I submit to him for a month for feedings and at the end of the month when he is at his strongest, he'll try and get my brother back for me. I get to walk free at the end of the month, if he keeps his word to me."

Luke's stance relaxed. "Oh, he will keep his word. I've never seen him break it. All his children know he keeps his word. The worse offense you can commit as one of his children is to lie to him. I'm sorry I got upset. I'll grab your tray and let you rest. Please don't tell Father I got upset over him having you here, please?"

Sam let out a slow breath and nodded. "Don't worry about it, Luke. I won't repeat our conversation."

Luke moved to take the tray. "Thanks, but if Father asks, tell the truth, always tell him the truth."

Sam gave the kid a small smile. "I'll remember that."

Luke nodded and turned to leave the room.

Sam was relieved to be alone again. This situation was a lot to take but at least he felt better about the deal. Evidently a deal with the Alpha was binding like a deal with a demon. He just hoped that the vampire was more honorable and didn't have a hidden loophole ready to spring on Sam.

-0-

The Alpha found himself in greater anticipation of tonight's feeding than the previous. Last night had been glorious and he found himself, for the first time in decades, restless for another taste of the same human. Normally after one feeding, the mystery was gone. The second feeding was more familiar, and that provided a sense of comfort and ease, and that normally was all he desired. Now he found himself desiring the mystery and power that was Sam Winchester.

The Elder Vampire knocked at Sam's door before entering. Somehow the need to respect this wonderful creature had over come his previous need to keep Sam on edge and submitting.

He could hear movement and then a muffled, "Come in."

Opening the door he found Sam once again at the desk in the room. The young man was in the process of closing the laptop as he entered. The vampire had Sam's full attention though.

"Thought you didn't have to ask to enter the room of your own home?" Sam asked sarcastically.

The Alpha smiled in amusement as he sat down on the bed.

"Lots of silly misinformed lore out there."

Sam smiled back. "I could write a book."

"I bet you could. I've been informed that you were smart about your after care and did eat. That makes me happy. Do you have any questions?"

Sam shifted uneasily in his chair before speaking.

"When I woke up I was dressed in pants but my underwear was gone. I don't remember what happened."

The Alpha nodded and tried to smile in a reassuring way, even though part of him wanted to chuckle at the young man's apparent embarrassment. He respected Sam too much to toy with his feelings.

"I'll be honest with you. Once you were deep into the feeding, your body reacted in a pleasurable way and I needed to clean you up when I was finished. I promise I was respectful to you as I did this. I consider you as long as you are under my roof, under my care like one my children. I will treat you as I treat them."

Sam swallowed hard. "Okay. So no one else..."

"No one else is allowed to touch you without my consent. Is there anything else?"

Sam cleared his throat, evidently struggling to find words.

"If something was to happen while I'm here. A feeding goes wrong or you have someone break in and I get killed, I want you to still try the spell. I also want you to try and turn me if you can. I've been assured by Luke that you are a man of your word and so I want your word on this."

"I'm confused, child. I understand why you would want me to still try the spell but why would you want me to turn you?"

Sam wiped at his hair nervously before speaking. "You said that you think this spell will work but you're not certain. I need to be able to keep trying to get him out if you fail, and I can't do that if I'm dead. Once I get Dean out, I can deal with …"

"Being one of my children? But Sam, who is to say that even if you are still here on this plane, that you can get Dean back?"

Sam looked at the vampire with determination. "If in a reasonable amount of time I'm unable to get Dean back, I'll have a hunter kill me. Then I can join Dean in Purgatory."

The Alpha quirked an eyebrow at Sam. "You have given this a lot of thought. I can't deny a noble request like that. You have my word that if for some reason while in my care, you die, if I am able, I will still do the spell and turn you."

"Thank you. I guess we can get things started for tonight then."

Sam rose and began to undress. The vampire watched once again in fascination as miles of tan muscled flesh was once again revealed to him. It made his ancient body fill with giddy anticipation, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

The young man before him moved more purposefully tonight. The fear and doubt were dialed back into the background. He could still feel the hunter's nervousness and anticipation but it wasn't as loud tonight. Sam was definitely more relaxed and determined in his movements.

Once the young man was down to his underwear he took his position in the middle of the bed. Sam then held his right hand out for the vampire to take, closing his eyes and taking a relaxing breath.

The Ancient Vampire took his hand and once again rubbed his thumb over the pulse point in anticipation. He paused and looked at the young man before him. He remembered the memories that Sam's mind had played for him, especially the joy that Sam got in feeding from the young demons neck.

The Alpha spoke in a raspy voice. "You have erotic memories of feeding from that young demons neck. It makes me want to take you that way."

Sam's eyes flew open and he flinched when the last words were spoken.

"How do you know about that?"

"When a vampire feeds on a human a bond can be achieved if wanted. With me, it happens without me really trying and normally I ignore it. I don't have a reason to bond with most humans, but you have very strong dormant psychic abilities and last night our bond awakened them. I couldn't have blocked them if I had wanted too. I've never had that happen before. Your thoughts and feeling played out in my mind like a movie, and all I could do was hold on and watch. It was amazing."

"I don't remember." Sam quietly replied.

"It was so over powering, I don't doubt your body just went a long for the ride. Maybe over time you'll get a better handle on it. So, like I said, I'd like to feed from your neck. I promise it won't hurt much more than last night. If you'll turn your head away from me and try and relax the pain will be over quickly and we can start the feeding."

"I'd rather not," Sam replied tentatively.

"You promised to submit," The Alpha replied firmly.

Sam sighed and turned his head away. The vampire then placed Sam's right hand over his abdomen and took the young man's left hand and placed it over the right.

"Just relax," the vampire whispered as he moved closer to the young man's neck.

The Alpha slowly moved Sam's hair out of the way to expose the long expanse of skin before moving the pad of his pointer finger over the pulse point, and then digging the nail in, cutting the skin open. Blood quickly rose to the top.

Sam hissed in pain and his pulse quickened.

The ancient one wasted no time diving in and taking what he wanted. Long deep swallows happened immediately, unlike the night before when the Alpha eased his prey into it. He had to have the rich nectar and wasted no time finding his reward.

Sam started mewling in distress, the intense and frenzied pull of the feeding overwhelming him before the soothing salve of the vamp's saliva worked its magic. The young man's breath came out quick and the vampire had to hold the hunter in place.

The vampire forced himself to slow down. He pulled off the wound and began to stroke Sam's hair.

"Calm my child. I'm sorry I took from you to fast. You're okay."

His voice seemed to calm the young human and soon the struggling had stopped and his breathing had evened out.

The Alpha leaned down and used his tongue to slowly lave saliva over the wound, dipping it into the cut that was deeper than he had intended. It would heal, but it concerned the ancient one that he had lost control. He couldn't remember this happening while feeding since he was a young vampire.

His saliva started to work its magic and soon Sam was totally relaxed, his body working slowly towards arousal. The vampire then allowed himself to sip the ambrosia that was Sam's blood. He reminded himself to stay in control as he took in the rich, addictive, blood. His bond renewing was Sam. It was pure pleasure.

TBC

A/N: A big thanks to sendintheclowns for her wonderful prompt and beta help. I also would like to thank Floralia for her help betaing this story.

Prompt- 1) I'm looking for something that would at least partially come from the Alpha Vamp's point of view post S7. The Alpha was interested in using soulless Sam and even more so once he saw how Sam dispatched Edgar so easily. Now that Sam is alone, the Alpha has approached him with some sort of deal-work with the Alpha to save some vamps and the Alpha will help Sam find Dean (?)-which leads to some hurt!Sam and ultimately Dean not being pleased that a) Sam worked with the Alpha and b) Sam got hurt trying to save Dean. Or something in that general direction. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Taste

**-Chapter Three-**

Sam felt someone shaking him but his eyes just didn't want to open. A voice was pleading with him but it wasn't Dean's. It was a young male voice and it sounded upset.

_Maybe he was on a hunt? Something had gone wrong?_ His muzzled brain tried to remember.

"Sam, please, you need to wake up."

The voice belonged to Luke. His brain finally registered that information. Not wanting to cause anymore worry to the kid, Sam struggled to open his eyes but was assaulted by the light of the room when he did.

"Luke, could you turn the lights off?" Sam rasped out, his throat dry like sandpaper.

Sam heard movement as Luke moved to turn the lights off in the room.

"I'm going to turn on the small desk light so we can see, okay?" Luke asked tentatively.

"Okay." Sam grunted out as he moved to sit up in bed.

The small light went on and it was bearable, much to Sam's relief. It took some time and effort but the hunter was able to move himself into an upright position. Just as the previous morning, he found himself in nothing but PJ pants. Too weak to worry about modesty, Sam didn't worry about a shirt this time.

Luke approached the bed with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Sam? You're awfully pale."

"Honestly, I'm weaker than yesterday. Kind of cold too." Sam replied, his body starting to shiver.

"I'll get you a robe, there's one in the bathroom, and maybe another blanket."

Luke was off to the bathroom before Sam could reply. The young teen quickly brought him the robe and then moved to grab an extra blanket off the end of the bed. Sam struggled but was able to get the robe on and was so tired from that bit of movement that he just let Luke tuck the second blanket around him.

"Is that better?" Luke asked once he was done.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"I brought some food, you should probably eat."

Luke moved towards the tray that was on the desk.

"Luke, uh, could you just bring me a drink to start with? I'm not sure I could do much more right now."

Luke turned and nodded. He grabbed a glass of milk and brought it to Sam.

Sam reached with a somewhat unsteady hand and took the glass. He slowly brought it to his lips and took a small drink before resting the glass on his leg.

"Why are you so weak today?" Luke asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Sam sighed. "My memory of last night is a bit muddled but I do remember the start of the feeding being more intense. Your father fed from my neck and it was … painful and very disorienting. I remember him pulling off of me and things got better after that. Didn't hurt anymore, my memory is fuzzy from that point on."

"I've never seen anyone so weak after a feeding." Luke said in a whisper.

Sam looked away from the kid, not knowing what to say. Luke had evidently been living in denial. The child's only real exposure to vampire feeding being a gentle affair compared to what Sam had encountered over the years. Evidently, Luke had found away to rationalize vampires feeding on humans, and now he was faced with the fragile mortality of humans and how a feeding could lead to illness or death.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Sam looked up at Luke.

"I'll be okay. Just could you take the milk? I don't think I can keep anything down right now."

Luke's eyes went wide at that statement. He slowly got up and took Sam's glass.

"Sam, this isn't good. You're not supposed to feel this bad. I'm going to wake Father, he'll know what to do."

Sam frowned, not relishing the idea of facing the Alpha vampire so soon.

"Luke, just let me rest and I'll be okay. I promise. You don't have to wake the Alpha."

"But I do. I promised to watch over you. He warned me that I was to tell him if you showed signs of illness or didn't eat for me. Just rest right now, I'll be back."

Sam nodded and slumped in defeat. He knew there was nothing he could say to stop Luke from waking the Alpha. As the door shut behind the boy, Sam let himself drift off to restless sleep.

-0-

It didn't seem long before Sam awoke to his right arm being pulled to the side. He slowly opened his eyes and found Luke next to his bed.

"Just relax Sam, I'm just hooking up an IV to help you feel better. You need nutrients and this will help. Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Luke took an alcoholic wipe and cleaned a spot on the back of Sam's hand. Sam wanted to protest but he was too damn tired.

"You have big veins, so this shouldn't be hard at all. Some of the special kids are so young it makes it harder, but I've gotten pretty good at it."

Luke moved to stick the needle in and Sam closed his eyes, breathing through the sting of pain. It wasn't bad but he felt so raw and laid open right now that everything was too much. He decided to leave his eyes closed and willed himself back to sleep.

Luke was evidently a big talker when nervous. He continued to talk as he worked to get the IV going. Sam just listened, not able to do much more, even though he would have liked to reassure the young boy.

"Some of Father's special children are on a special diet where he feeds them this way. It makes their blood taste better he says. It is always girls that he does this way, but I haven't ever asked him why. Anyway, when they are first brought in and afraid, I'm usually the one that feeds them. Or one of the other human's that work for him. He wants the contact with other vampires limited for his special kids, especially at first. They belong to him and he doesn't want his other vampire children to be tempted, and he only trusts his senior vampires with us."

Sam could feel the cool liquid of the IV working its way into his body. It was always a weird sensation and it made him shiver.

"The IV is going now. Hopefully soon, you'll start to feel better. I'm going to sit next to the bed and if you need anything just ask."

Sam wanted to tell Luke he'd be okay if he left but he still couldn't find his voice and so he let himself drift off.

When Sam awoke the next time, it was to Luke unhooking the IV. He opened his eyes and realized right away he felt better. More with it this time.

"I'm going to leave the port in for right now in case you need more later, okay?" Luke asked as he moved to sit back down in the chair.

Sam decided to test his voice. "Yeah, sure."

His mouth was really dry but overall he did feel a lot better.

"Luke, do you think you could get me some water?"

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a minute."

Sam watched as Luke left and he took stock of his surroundings. The morning breakfast tray was gone, and he wondered how long he had been out of it.

The thick robe he was wearing was bunched up and uncomfortable around his waist and made him hot.

He had worked his way out of the heavy garment by the time Luke returned with a couple bottles of water.

"Luke, could you get me a t-shirt out of my duffel?" Sam asked as he threw the robe to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, hold on." Luke sat the water down on the desk and moved towards the bathroom.

Luke returned from the bathroom with a shirt in hand. He took it to Sam. While Sam struggled to put on the shirt, Luke brought him one of the water bottles.

Sam gratefully took the water bottle from the teen and wasted no time opening it and taking a couple of long drags from the bottle. The water felt like heaven going down his parched throat.

"Thanks Luke, I'm feeling a lot better now."

Luke smiled and took his place in the chair next to the bed. "I'm glad."

"You have been stuck babysitting me all day, huh?" Sam asked before taking another drink.

"Yeah, Father doesn't trust his vampire children around you so that's why I've pretty much been the only person you've seen. He trusts me with you." Luke said with pride.

"Why doesn't he trust the others?" Sam asked, now curious over the arrangement.

"Well, you're a hunter and vampires don't like hunters. He wasn't sure that they would be nice to you, even though they have orders not to hurt you. Father was afraid they might give in to anger or want to sample your blood since you have been moved into the part of the house for special kids."

"Oh, I see. Makes sense. When I first got here there were a few other kids, and then just you."

"Well Father knew you'd need special care when he started feeding and I'm used to providing that."

Sam could see the pride Luke took from being trusted by his so-called father.

"Well, I appreciate it. Wasn't doing so well earlier. But I'm feeling much better now, thanks. I hope you weren't too bored left to watch after me."

"Oh, I just read. Luke held up a paperback that was nestled in the chair he was sitting in. "_Tale of Two Cities_. My tutor assigned it."

"Do you like it?" Sam asked as he finished off his water.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "It is a lot more violent than I thought a school book would be. It isn't too bad, not my favorite."

"I agree. I was more interested in the modern classics like_ To Kill a Mockingbird_ or _Clockwork Orange_. So what is your favorite school subject?"

Luke frowned in concentration. "Uh, you know before I got here, I struggled and didn't much care for any part of school. But once I got here, and Father hired me a private tutor, and a whole new world opened up to me. I like math and science a lot but litature and history fascinate me too. What about you?"

"I was like you, I liked all the subjects but I liked solving problems, whether it was math problems or a science experiment. I think because I was raised a hunter I liked figuring things out."

Luke nodded and looked away. "Sam, I've wanted to ask you something but I ..."

"You can ask me whatever you want, I might not answer but I won't get mad at you for asking. Just could you bring me that other bottle of water first?"

Sam was embarrassed to ask the kid to wait on him but he still felt weak and figured face planting in front of Luke would be more embarrassing.

Luke jumped up and grabbed the bottle and brought it to Sam.

"Are you sure your okay, Sam?"

Sam took the bottle with a sigh. "I'm better, promise, just still a little off. You had a question?"

Luke nodded and took his place in his chair by the bed.

"You told me that you have demon blood in you so I was wondering how you became a hunter. That seems a bit unusual."

Sam took a long drink and gave Luke a smirk.

"It's a long and complicated story, so I'm going to give you a cliff notes version, okay?"

"Sure."

"My family didn't know what the demon did to me that night my mother died, for years. My Dad just knew something supernatural took his wife's life and that drove him to become a hunter so he could find and kill it. He raised my brother and I as hunters so we'd be safe and could help him take on supernatural creatures that threatened humans. Hunting became the family business and finding mom's killer, the family obsession, or at least Dad's."

"You didn't share your dad's obsession?"

Sam sighed. "I was too young to remember my mom and I was a kid. I just didn't get it. I wanted to be normal and have a normal life. I even tried for it awhile by going to college but let's just say, you can't hide from the supernatural once you know about it and it knows about you. It found me and pulled me back in."

"I'm sorry about your mom, and that you didn't get a normal life." Luke replied quietly.

Sam gave Luke a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry you lost your mom and the chance for a normal life. Thing is, you just got to make the best of your situation."

Luke frowned. "How do you do that?"

"Well for me, even though hunting is a hard way to go, I've always had my brother. He and I together make this world bearable. That's why I'm here right now, to get him back."

"I don't have a brother or any family. How do I make a life for me?"

The fact that Luke didn't refer to the Alpha as his father surprised but pleased him. It meant that Luke got that the Elder Vampire wasn't being a father figure out of love but a need.

"When you leave here, you start over and find good friends. Friends can be like family. I just lost a man that was like a father to me. He loved me and my brother like we were his own. I treasure the fact that he was in my life. You might even meet a girl, and well, start a family."

"I'll always be tied to this life. You said it yourself, once the supernatural world knows about you, you can't get away. I'm just going to make the best of this world."

Luke's whole body showed defeat as he spoke.

Sam swallowed back he anger he felt towards the Alpha for putting the boy in this situation.

"Luke, if I make it out of this, I promise that if you want to leave here, I'll try and help you."

"Thanks Sam, but I'm okay." Luke replied with false bravado.

Sam decided to let the subject drop. He finished off his water and decided to try and stand. When he was able to without much dizziness or his legs folding he gave Luke a smile.

"Luke, why don't you head out? I think I can manage a shower by myself and you've got to be tired of babysitting me."

"Okay, Father will probably be in soon to check on you. Are you sure you're, okay?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Promise." Sam replied with more confidence than he really felt.

Luke picked up his book and moved towards the door. "See ya, tomorrow."

"Night." Sam replied as Luke left the room.

_Now for a shower,_ Sam mumbled to himself as he headed to the bathroom.

-0-

The Alpha let himself into Sam's room eager to see how his guest was doing. Luke had reported that Sam was better and taking a shower. That was a good sign the Alpha thought.

He knew that last night's feeding had gotten away from him. The Ancient One had not lost control like that for years, since he was a fledgling. Thing was, he didn't think it had been that bad until Luke had woken him from his slumber, panicked over Sam. Luke never over reacted and was to be trusted so if he felt Sam was bad off, then, Sam definitely wasn't well.

The shower was still running as the Elder Vampire entered the room. He took a seat in the chair beside the bed and decided to wait. He could smell Sam in the other room and hear his blood flowing. It was calling to him in ways no human had ever done before. That was the problem. Sam was addicting.

The Alpha used the time while Sam was in the shower to take control of his impulses. He needed to calm the need and want that was over coming him. There would be no feeding tonight, Sam needed to recuperate or he might damage the human. That thought did a lot to quell his want for Sam's blood.

To damage Sam to the point of losing him forever was not an option, not anymore. With the loss of Sam, would be the loss of ever being able to feed on the ambrosia that was Sam's blood ever again. The Alpha couldn't bear that thought.

No, he would slow the feedings down and relish his time with Sam before their deal was done. In fact, once it was done, he would be left to ponder ways to bring Sam back to him. A way to make another deal.

The Alpha was calm and ready for Sam once the human left the bathroom. Sam flinched in surprise when he entered the bedroom and found the Alpha there.

The young man was quite the delightful sight, his t-shirt clinging to his damp muscular form, his hair wet and hanging in ringlets around the handsome face. It made the boy look younger.

What troubled the Alpha was how pale the powerful hunter was and how shaky he seemed to be on his feet. The toil of last night's feeding was blindingly apparent by just looking at the young man. Sam looked like a shadow of his normal self.

"Sam, sorry to have surprised you, why don't you take a seat?"

Sam nodded and sat down at the desk in the room. It was not lost on the creature of the night that Sam seemed weary of him, his body language was that of strength but his face was full of distrust and fear.

"So are we to do this again tonight? Because quite honestly, I don't know how much more of this my body can take," Sam gritted out.

"Yes, I'm aware that last night veered us off track. I have no plans of feeding on you again until you are stronger."

The Alpha hoped his words would sooth ruffled feathers and was pleased to see Sam relax a bit in his chair.

"How strong do you have to be to do this spell? I mean, is feeding strongly like you did last night over a few days going to be enough or do we really have to drag this out a full month?" Sam's voice was full of frustration as he spoke.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. The spell's wording is vague. I want to feed off you as long as I can because I enjoy it. A month seems reasonable to me. I hope you don't want to back out of our deal because I don't like deal breakers."

Sam sighed. "No, I'm just frustrated and a bit weary of what might happen after last night."

The Alpha nodded. "Point taken. You know I'd like to make some sort of concession or offer you something to make up for last night. Do you have any ideas of what I could do to make it up to you?"

Sam straightened in his chair and looked intensely at the Alpha before replying.

"My friend Castiel, the angel, he was pulled into Purgatory with Dean. If you could, I'd like you to pull him out with Dean, if that is possible."

The Alpha chuckled. "Sam you do amaze me. That so-called-friend of yours, didn't he break you? Didn't he start this whole mess in the first place? From what Crowley said, he should be the last person you're worried about. In fact, if I were you, I'd rejoice that he was stuck there."

Sam shrugged. "I've made some big mistakes myself. Thing is, Castiel made those mistakes with good intentions and I can forgive that. He has since helped me by taking on, well, the Devil in my head. So, now that I'm done defending my reason for this, can you help him?"

"No need to be defensive, I just find you fascinating that's all. As for helping the angel, there isn't much I can do. For the spell, I need some sort of essence, like hair from a hair brush or a used tooth brush, and I have a feeling that even if you had that sort of thing from Castiel, it wouldn't be his true essence but that of his vessel. However, the spell calls for me to pull out those unintended for that realm so if your friend is near your brother at the time, he might be pulled out much like he was pulled into Purgatory for being so close to the Leviathan leader."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Sam replied quietly.

"Child, I did not fulfill any sort of request, I just imparted wisdom so you can still ask something else of me."

Sam took a long breath and then spoke. "If possible, I'd like Luke to be able to leave with me when this is done or to at least have my contact information so if he ever decided to leave and start a new life, he would have the chance."

"Again asking for others instead of yourself. I can admire that. I do adore Luke but I want us to continue to have a good relationship so I'll allow it. If when our time is done, if Luke wants to stay with you, I will allow him, or if he wants to think about it, and take your contact information for later, I'll allow that."

Sam gave a brief nod and smile. "I appreciate you allowing me to have that option with the kid. Luke has been a good friend to me."

The Alpha smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he has. I just hope you won't be disappointed if he decides to stay, just remember I will treat him well."

"Of course."

"So Sam, can I ask you a question about something I got a glimpse of last night in our connection?"

Sam shifted uneasily in his chair. "I guess."

"Lenore was one of my children. You thought of her last night during the feeling and I got all sorts of feelings coming off you, arousal, sadness and guilt. It was all bits and pieces and I'm curious about your relationship with her."

The Alpha watched as Sam's face displayed guilt before becoming masked.

"She was one of my first experiences with a supernatural creature that wasn't so black and white. Lenore kidnapped me to make sure I understood that her and her nest fed off of animals and not humans. Then later, when another hunter had her, Dean and me, we saved her. Just as you have said that I fascinate you, she fascinated me. I did feel an attraction to her. Then we used her to find Eve and she begged us to kill her because she had fed on a human and Castiel killed her before I could even think... I wanted to save her."

"She was lost to me but I can see where Lenore would catch your eye. A unique individual, she was. I don't think you could have saved her though. She wanted an end at that point. So, I asked you a personal question, I feel it is only fair to let you ask me one."

The Alpha was very curious of what Sam would ask him and watched as Sam struggled to form a question.

"Really child, ask away. If I don't want to answer, then I won't."

"Why did you want me? I mean, you came to me with this deal to feed on me but I don't get why. I know I have different blood but you didn't know if that would be pleasant or not, right?"

The Alpha gave Sam a leering look, willing for the human to see that he was attracted to him.

"Well, just as you stated about Lenore, you fascinate me. Ever since, I encountered your soulless shell, I've been thinking about you. On a purely superficial side to it, I'm attracted to your body, but that is only a very small part of this. Without a soul you were a wild animal that would have been entertaining to have controlled and after that...well there are so many things that I ponder about you."

"Like what?" Sam asked in an unsure voice.

"How can a human house Lucifer and be taken to the cage where he faced not only Lucifer but Michael, survive all that? I get you have had issues, but you should be a babbling lunatic at the very least after all that. You still, after all you have been through, put others first. That amazes me. Now that you are here, I've found new things to enjoy about you. The psychic ability that allows us to bond in ways that I've never bonded to humans before and then there is your blood. It is the most delectable tasting thing I've ever had and that is saying a lot. It is why I've had to reevaluate our time together. Feedings do need to be spaced out."

"So when will you feed again?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I will try again tomorrow if you seem better. I am going to leave you now and let you rest so hopefully we can start anew tomorrow night. Oh, and Sam, you can tell Luke of our new arrangement. I'll confirm it tomorrow night when I wake."

Sam stood up and moved to hold out a hand to shake. "Thanks."

The Alpha vamp took the young man's hand and was all he could do not to pull Sam in to sniff his neck and life blood. Instead he released Sam and opened the door, calling out _goodnight _as he exited.

TBC

Thanks for reading. I hope to have more up really soon! Again a big thanks to sendintheclowns and Floralia for the beta work.

Spoilery prompt-

Prompt- 1) I'm looking for something that would at least partially come from the Alpha Vamp's point of view post S7. The Alpha was interested in using soulless Sam and even more so once he saw how Sam dispatched Edgar so easily. Now that Sam is alone, the Alpha has approached him with some sort of deal-work with the Alpha to save some vamps and the Alpha will help Sam find Dean (?)-which leads to some hurt!Sam and ultimately Dean not being pleased that a) Sam worked with the Alpha and b) Sam got hurt trying to save Dean. Or something in that general direction. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

Just A Taste

**-Chapter Four-**

Sam still felt sluggish the next morning but at least he woke up on his own without Luke waking him. In fact, it was rare now for Sam to wake before Luke brought in breakfast.

Sitting up he stretched and toyed with the port still in his hand. Part of him wanted to yank it out but with feedings still ahead, he'd be foolish to believe he might not need another IV. He hoped he wouldn't though because the last few days had been really hard on his body.

Sam got up to use the bathroom and when he returned to the bedroom he found Luke sitting at the desk with a breakfast in front of him.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling? Ready for some real food?"

Sam smiled warmly at his new friend. "Yeah, I think I could eat."

"Cool." Luke replied as he jumped out of his spot at the desk and then took the chair by the bed.

Sam settled himself at the desk and dug into his breakfast. The food in front of him tasted heavenly after not having eaten for so long. It didn't take him long to devour half of it before he's stomach was complaining it was full.

The two of them had sit in comfortable silence while Sam ate but once he pushed the tray away from him Luke broke the silence.

"You didn't eat it all." He said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Luke, when your body isn't used to eating, you have to ease back into it or you'll end up sick." Sam replied with a reassuring tone.

Luke nodded. "Okay, I've never really dealt with this type of situation, I just didn't want you to not get stronger."

Sam sighed. He hated being blunt with the young kid but he would do Luke no favors sugar coating the fact that he was going to be weak as long as the Alpha fed on him.

"Luke, you have to understand that as long as I'm under this roof being fed on by your father, I'm going to be weak. The key is for me to not get too weak and right now I'm fine. Believe me, I've been drained far more than I was the other day and survived. I'll be fine."

Luke shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "So how many creatures have fed on you?"

Sam chuckled. "Um, too many to count? It's kind of a hazard of being a hunter. I can tell you that the most recent and most memorable in a bad way was a pair of Kitsune."

"Oh, the fox like creatures?"

"The lore points to that but they have evolved to the point of it being hard to pick them out of the crowd. I sure didn't see a tail."

"Huh, I guess that would make sense because if species of animals evolve then creatures might too."

"Good deduction skills you have Luke. Yeah, I think that would be true."

Luke stood up. "So I guess I'll take your tray and get out of your hair."

Sam put his hand out motioning for Luke to stay. "Nah, keep me company a little longer, unless you have somewhere you have to be?"

Luke sat down. "I can stay a bit longer but then I need to do homework."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to keep you from that but I do want to talk to you about something."

Luke frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing serious just I made a new deal with your father that involves you and I want to discuss it with you."

Luke looked shocked by the statement.

"Did I do something wrong? If you don't want me here all you had to do was say something."

Sam smiled sympathetically. "Luke, I consider you a friend, and this is not a negative thing, I promise. It's just that the Alpha felt bad for … well getting carried away the other night and wanted to make it up to me. He offered to do something for me. I asked that when I leave here, if you wanted to go you could leave with me and start over. And, if you didn't want to leave, that I could leave contact information with you in case you changed your mind."

Luke slumped in his chair. "Oh."

"I know it is a lot for you to take on so all I ask is for you to think about it." Sam said carefully.

"What did Father say?"

Sam could tell from the kid's expression that he was shutting down emotionally, probably preparing himself for being once again abandoned in life.

"He wasn't happy about the prospect at all. I think, to be honest, he feels there's no way you would consider leaving him."

Luke sighed. "I don't know what to say Sam."

"I get that, I do, kiddo,it's a big decision. That is why I made it clear that you could stay and decide later to leave. I would come back for you, or meet you somewhere later on. I don't expect an answer right now, I just want you to know it is an option, and I hope you consider it."

Sam sat with Luke in silence for a bit. He watched Luke and could tell from the kid's body language the kid was unsure of himself and the situation.

"Sam, where would I go if I left with you? Would I become a hunter? I don't think I could do that." Luke said tentatively.

"I don't want to drag you into hunting. Having you leave this life for the other side of the same coin wouldn't be much of a change or opportunity. I was going to check with some friends and see if we could find a place for you to have a new start. I have this friend, her name is Jody and she is really cool. I was thinking you could stay with her while you were deciding what to do next."

Luke shook his head. "I don't want to be just another foster kid, been there done that."

"Yeah, I know you have but Jody is different. You see I met Jody on a hunt. She was a sheriff in a town where the dead were coming back to life."

Luke's eyes went wide. "You mean zombies, like for real?"

Sam sighed sadly. "Well, they weren't zombie like at first. They had the town fooled until, they turned zombie. Jody's young son was one of the ones that came back from the dead. She had him back and then when he turned; he killed his father. Jody is alone now, and she gets the whole supernatural world, in fact she helps us all the time. I think she would understand what you are going through like no one else in the civilian world would, and she could help you figure out what you wanted to do next."

"Maybe let me stay with her until then? I don't want to go back into the system." Luke said determinedly.

"Yeah, you have my word and if she did say no, which I don't think would happen, you could stay with me until we figure things out, even if that means I stop hunting until we do."

"You'd give up hunting for me?" Luke asked in shock.

Sam laughed. "You know it isn't like I love the job, it's just what I do. Taking a break from it wouldn't break my heart."

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, okay. No pressure, just know the offer is there. Your father was going to talk to you about it tonight. Remember it will be okay whatever you decide."

"Thanks Sam. I'd better go and do some homework. I'll see you at lunch."

"Sure thing, kid." Sam replied as Luke grabbed the breakfast tray and left.

Feeling better than the previous day, but emotionally and physically drained from the discussion, Sam decided to take a nap.

-0-

The Alpha felt a bit emotionally drained after his talk with Luke. It upset him to see that his child was contemplating leaving him. He could deal, he would deal, because the Ancient One had promised Sam and he never backed down on his promises. His word was golden. It just hadn't occurred to him that Luke might want to leave.

In the end, things would be fine. He'd miss Luke but the child could be replaced. Sam could not and if losing Luke strengthened his position with Sam then it was an acceptable loss.

The Alpha replaced thoughts of Luke with Sam. His beloved new pet. If only he could keep him. Maybe someday he'd be able to make an offer that the young hunter wouldn't be able to refuse. Just the thought of owning Sam sent chills of excitement down the vamp's spine.

As he reached Sam's door he took a deep calming breath and entered. The Elder Vampire found Sam sitting in the chair by his bed with his laptop balanced on his lap.

"How are you this evening?" The Alpha asked as he entered the room, making his way towards the bed.

Sam slowly closed the laptop and slid it under the chair. "I feel much better than yesterday. Still a bit weak but definitely better."

The Alpha gave Sam and accessing look. "Be honest Sam, do you feel up to a feeding tonight? I don't want to rush things if you are not well."

Sam swallowed hard. "I would like to say no that I'm not up for it, but honestly, as long as you don't take too much, I think I'll be fine."

"I admire the strength it takes to be truthful considering how much our time together stresses you. In the end, I hope your honesty is rewarded when I'm strong enough to pull Dean from Purgatory for you."

"Yeah, I hope so." Sam replied as he stood. "I guess I'll undress."

"That would be fine." The Alpha purred as Sam started unbuttoning his shirt.

The hunter's movements were quick and efficient and soon Sam was lying down on top of the bed next to the vampire.

The Alpha felt this pull that he'd never felt before. Sam's body was singing to him and before he knew it his fangs had descended and he was latched onto the delicious human's neck. The satisfaction of the human's essence drowned out all other thoughts and sounds. The Ancient Vampire was vaguely aware of the human struggling but it didn't take much effort to overcome his prey. All humanity the vampire once held was gone and now all he was an animal feeding to his heart's content.

He wasn't sure how long this ecstasy of a feeding had been going on but the vamp's thoughts were finally synced up with the human's through their psychic bond. Visions of the human losing control and feeding his addiction and need with demon blood taking over and with no thought of the consequences as he chowed down on a demon with abandon.

As Sam's body was fed, he became aroused as he downed the precious liquid. The Alpha knew that this feeling was bleeding into the reality of this moment as he felt his prey hard beneath him. The Ancient One found himself grinding his own arousal into the human and rutting like an animal in heat until they both found release.

Once finished, the bond the two shared fed feelings of guilt that were weighing heavy on Sam as he relived his past.

The Alpha felt this guilt so strongly that he pulled away himself. It was then that he realized what he had done. The ancient one had lost control like one of his newborn children. He had ripped into Sam like a common unkempt vampire with no regards for his status or what damage he was doing to his new favorite pet.

A moment of panic occurred until he realized through the psychic bond they shared that Sam was still with him. His victim was feeling that he was finally paying for all the times he fed on demons that had poor humans trapped with them. Sam was very weak but with him.

The Alpha bent down and carefully licked the wounds of his vicious attack helping it to close up. Once the bleeding had stopped, he went to the bathroom and wet a towel to clean Sam. He couldn't bear for anyone else to see how he had lost control. The evidence of his moment of insanity.

Sam's eyes were open but the ability to track him was sluggish. The Alpha tried to give the human a sympathetic smile as he cleaned him off and removed his soiled undergarment replacing it with a clean pair and PJ bottoms.

"I'm sorry Sam. You are my addiction and weakness. I was arrogant not to recognize this before now. I can't feed on you without losing control. I should have taken your blood through an IV. I'm sorry. We'll get you patched up and I think I'm as strong as I'm going to get so we'll set up for this spell tomorrow night."

"T-Thank you." Sam stuttered out quietly before closing his eyes.

The Alpha sighed. He would need help treating poor Sam. The only choice was Luke. Luke who would see his friend just barely hanging on, and be pushed farther from his home. Because of his actions, the Ancient One knew he would lose Sam and Luke and it hurt more than he could ever have imagined. He just hoped someday he could bring both back to the fold forever.

-0-

Luke had been awakened by his father. It scared him how out of control of his emotions the elder man seemed. His father was always in control and kept his emotions masked but not tonight.

"Luke, I overfed and almost killed Sam. I need you to tend to him. IV's are needed and I want you to stay with him all night. I can't lose him and the others in the house can never know about this, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father. I won't tell a soul." Luke whispered out in shock.

The thought of losing his friend made Luke move quickly from the room when the vampire dismissed him.

-0-

It had been a long and scary night of caring for Sam. One of the human doctors working for the Alpha had come to give Sam a blood transfusion and told Luke how to tend to Sam before leaving.

When Sam was awake he was confused and asking for his brother, Dean, and at times had mistaken Luke for Dean. The teen had let him, hoping Sam would take comfort in thinking his brother was there with him.

The young hunter was so pale he looked of death and Luke sat up next to Sam in the bed to monitor his breathing and pulse. Both were not what they should have been but were enough. It was the thought of that situation changing that scared Luke. He realized that he cared very much for Sam, more than he had ever cared for anyone else including the Alpha.

Luke now knew he enjoyed the attention of the Alpha, but he had always feared the vampire and now he understood why. His father was a creature of the night and could turn on him at any minute if it suited him. Luke did not want to be a vampire or live this life anymore. He wanted to leave with Sam, if only his friend could survive this. If not... he shuddered to think.

Luke knew Sam had asked to be turned if he died so he could still save his brother. If Sam was a vampire then Luke supposed he would be stuck in his father's home, fearing both Sam and his father.

The young teen reminded himself to stop thinking like that. Sam was strong and he would survive this. He just had to take good care of the hunter.

The day that followed the feeding was much like the night only Sam's vitals did become a bit stronger. He was still confused and weak but at least there had been progress. Luke had taken small naps to keep up his own strength but worried that when he awoke Sam wouldn't be with him. That led to very restless sleep.

He was in the middle of dozing off when the door to the room opened. The doctor from the night before entered. The middle aged man didn't acknowledge Luke but went straight to examining Sam. After a few minutes of taking vitals he finally turned his attention to Luke.

"Has he been awake?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, he's a little confused but I've gotten him to drink some juice and water when he is awake."

"Confusion is to be expected. His vitals are better. I'll let our father know that Sam can be moved."

Luke stood up and moved towards the doctor. "Moved?"

The doctor sighed. "Child, I don't have time for this. Our father will tell you what you need to know."

Without another word the doctor left the room and Luke moved to take Sam's hand for reassurance.

He reminded himself that Sam would never leave without him.

A few moments later, another human child summoned him to go to his father. Luke reluctantly left Sam and followed the girl to his father's room.

As Luke entered the room he found the elder vamp sitting on a chair in his room staring out the window.

"Father?"

The vampire slowly turned around. "Luke, I think it is best if we take Sam back to town and try to summon his brother. I'm feeling strong after last night and now would be the best time to act on that. We'll have the best chance of the spell working if we do it soon. I know Sam is weak but the doctor feels he can travel. My question for you is, do you want to stay with him or me?"

Luke swallowed hard. "Father, I appreciate everything you have done for me. I owe you, but if I am to be honest, I've developed a strong friendship with Sam and I want to go with him. I need to know he is okay."

The Alpha nodded. "My child you do not have to explain yourself to me. I can very well understand the need to continue your friendship with Sam. He is a very special human and I, myself, feel very drawn to him. Just know that if this journey with Sam doesn't work out, you are welcome to come back."

"Thank you, Father." Luke replied relieved.

He had been so afraid of his father becoming angry over his decision. Luke was thankful that his father was so agreeing.

"Now child, go you pack your bag and Sam's. I want to leave soon."

"Yes, sir." Luke replied as he left the room.

-0-

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the familiar rumbling under him but he wasn't in his normal spot. The backseat of the Impala did quite feel the same as the front, it was definitely more cramped.

So he was hurt, or something happened so that Dean had to put him in the backseat. Sam tried to summon some sort of memory to help him understand what was going on. He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft male voice next to him.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Turning his head towards the voice he could just make out the outline of a teenage boy.

"W-Where are we?"

The young man sighed. "We're on the road heading back to the motel you were in before the Alpha took you. Don't you remember?"

The past week all came flooding back to Sam. The memory of the last feeding left him feeling uneasy.

"Luke, wh-what's going on?"

Sam could just make out a smile creeping across the young man's face from the lights outside the car shining in.

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, I've been out of it, huh?"

"Yeah, since last night, but they gave you a transfusion and you've been doing better, just really confused."

Sam nodded and took inventory of just how his body did feel. It was sore and tired but he'd felt worse.

"So why are we heading to the motel?"

"Father feels he is at his strongest after the last feeding so now would be the time to summon Dean if he can. Two of his trusted humans are driving us, he's in the other car behind us."

"Kay. So, has he said if my deal with him is done? I promised him a month." Sam rasped out.

Luke fidgeted next to him. "He didn't say but he asked me if I wanted to stay with you and I said yes. Father had me pack both of our bags so I think after what happened, he is letting you go."

"Huh, sounds promising. Just, Luke, I need to rest so I'm ready for the spell. Can you wake me when we get there?"

"Sure, Sam. I'll do that, no problem."

With renewed hope, Sam patted Luke's arm in thanks and quickly let the fatigue claim him.

TBC

A/N: One chapter left to go with epilogue. Thanks for reading. I should have more up in a few days.

Thanks again to my two beta's sendintheclowns and Floralia.

Spoilery prompt-

Prompt- 1) I'm looking for something that would at least partially come from the Alpha Vamp's point of view post S7. The Alpha was interested in using soulless Sam and even more so once he saw how Sam dispatched Edgar so easily. Now that Sam is alone, the Alpha has approached him with some sort of deal-work with the Alpha to save some vamps and the Alpha will help Sam find Dean (?)-which leads to some hurt!Sam and ultimately Dean not being pleased that a) Sam worked with the Alpha and b) Sam got hurt trying to save Dean. Or something in that general direction. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just A Taste**

**-Chapter Five-**

They pulled into a motel and the humans left to book a room and Luke turned to wake Sam. Pushing on the hunter gently and then more forcefully he was finally able to rouse Sam.

"W-We here kid?" Sam mumbled out.

Luke bristled a little at being called a kid but let it go.

"Yeah, I'll get out and help you out of the car, okay?"

"Sure." Sam shifted to sit up more in his seat.

Luke hopped out and moved to open Sam's door. Once the door was open, Sam slowly rose from his seat as Luke watched to make sure he was steady on his feet.

The young teen was pulled from his concentration by his father's voice.

"Luke, does Sam need help?"

Before Luke could respond, Sam spoke.

"I'm okay. Just weak, I can make it to the room."

The Alpha narrowed his eyes at Sam and snorted. "I'm not so sure about that, but I'll let you try."

Luke moved closer to Sam not liking the way his former caretaker was looking at the young hunter. Not sure if he would be much help, he worked his right arm around Sam's waist he moved away from the car. When Sam didn't pull away, Luke stayed close and helped his friend make it to the room.

One of the vamps smirked at the two of them while holding the door open. The whole situation was full of tension. Luke would be happy when it this night was over.

Once they were in the room, Luke help Sam make it to one of the beds so that the hunter could sit down. The Alpha moved to the center of the room and placed a bag down on the small kitchenette table that was there.

Luke decided to sit down next to his friend still feeling protective over the weakened hunter.

The Alpha quietly began to empty his bag before he finally spoke.

"I need this room to be empty of everyone but Sam and the boy. The rest of you can wait outside and make sure we are not disturbed. Understood?"

Luke watched as the two humans that had driven them to the motel and the two vamps that had accompanied the Alpha excused themselves. Once they were gone, the ancient vampire turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam, it will take me some time to set this up. I'll need something that contains Dean's essence, like a hair brush or tooth brush. Do you have something?"

"In his duffel in the car. I'll get it."

Sam started to stand when the Alpha spoke up loudly.

"You will stay put and try and rest while I put this together. Luke can get the bag. My child, Dirk has the keys to the car."

Sam sighed. "Luke, the bag is in the trunk. It's green and looks like my bag."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll be right back."

Luke jumped up and gave Sam a reassuring smile before he left the room. He really didn't want to leave his former caregiver alone with his new friend, he felt very uneasy about it, but there wasn't really anything else he could do.

-0-

Once the child had left, the Alpha turned his full attention to Sam.

"Sam, I want to apologize for losing control. I almost killed you and I'm ashamed of my actions."

Sam shifted on the bed before looking the Alpha in the eye. There was defiance there.

"You know I probably should be angry over this, but I'm relieved. I'm relieved that I don't have to wait a whole month hoping this spell works, wasting time. If tonight is fruitless, I'll be able to move on right away."

The Alpha chuckled. "You are practical. I like that. I will admit I'll miss having you around."

"Sorry I can't say the same." Sam spat back.

The Alpha sighed. "I understand, our time together was stressful for you. I wish it could have been more positive."

"If you bring Dean back tonight, it will have been worth it."

"I'll try, and I'm hoping for the best, though you may have to keep your brother from attacking me if he does make it here."

Sam smiled at that statement. "Yeah, he'll be fired up. I'll do my best."

The Alpha returned the smile and went back to prepping for the spell.

-0-

Luke was creeped out by the stares he got from vamps and humans alike as he grabbed the duffel out of the trunk of the car. He did his best to ignore them and to get back to Sam and the Alpha as quickly as possible.

Once back inside the motel room, he could breathe easier. Ever since he witnessed the damage the Alpha had inflicted on Sam, being around vampires put him on edge in a way that it hadn't since the night he had been taken.

Luke barely gave the Alpha nod as he moved straight to the bed Sam was sitting on. Once there he handed the bag to Sam.

Sam smiled and quickly unzipped the duffel. After a minute or two of looking through the bag, Sam pulled out a shaving kit. He unzipped it and pulled out a toothbrush handing it to Luke.

"Can you give that to the Alpha?"

Luke nodded and moved towards his former father figure.

"Is that all you need Father?" Luke asked as he handed the toothbrush to the Ancient Vampire.

"Yes, with this I have everything. Why don't you sit next to Sam while I get ready to start?"

"Sure." Luke replied quietly, happy to no longer have the attention of his former mentor.

Luke moved back towards the beds eying the one Sam was on and the one next to it. Part of him knew he should give Sam some room to breathe but part of him needed to be close to Sam and that part won out as he sat next to his friend.

Sam didn't seem to notice his whole body taunt and his attention focused on the vampire pouring items into a bowl.

Luke got it, this was it. Either tonight Sam would get his brother back, which would make putting up with the vampire worth it, or the spell would fail and Sam would have to start over. Luke hoped for his friend's sake that the spell worked.

After a few minutes the Alpha started to chant quietly. The words were not recognizable to Luke and before the young man really thought about it, he spoke in a whisper to Sam.

"What's he saying?"

Sam briefly glanced at him and replied quickly.

"It's Latin and I'll explain this after we're done, okay? I don't want to distract him."

"Sorry." Luke whispered back.

Sam nodded and continued to watch enrapt.

The vampire's voice began to rise in volume and Luke could have sworn the room was beginning to shake and then just as the ancient one dropped a match in the bowl the room did shake. It quaked and as Luke watched, a man appeared crouched down on the floor between him and the vampire.

The man was older than Sam and looked like just moments before he had been maybe hiding behind something. There was a look of confusion on his face until he looked up and he located Sam. His face lit up in recognition and before Luke could process it Sam was on his knees in front of this stranger, who was evidently Sam's brother, Dean. They were embracing and Luke felt like he was intruding by watching so he looked away.

As his eyes shot away from the two men's emotional reunion, he caught the eye of his former caretaker. The Alpha gave Luke a warm smile and then placed his pointer finger over his lip motioning Luke to stay quiet. Luke nodded and watched as the vampire quietly and quickly exited the room.

When the door shut, Sam looked up and noticed that the vamp had left and then returned his attention to his brother. Sam looked in control; the weak man that Luke had been helping was gone.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Fine Sam, how did you get me out?"

Sam let out a slow breath. "It's a long story, that can wait. Where's Castiel?"

This time it was Dean that let out a slow breath.

"Don't know Sam. He was with me and then gone."

Sam nodded. "You sure you're okay?"

Dean let out a chuckle. "You know after being to Hell, Purgatory wasn't so bad. I mean it was like a hunt in a forest that had one too many fuglies to keep up with but I'm okay. Just tired, like after a weekend hunt gone bad, tired."

"You're telling me that two months in Purgatory is like a complicated weekend hunt in the woods? Somehow I'm not buying that!" Sam huffed out.

Luke watched as the older males face scrunched up in confusion.

"Sam, I was gone two days."

"The hell you were. One minute you were in the room with me and the next you, Cas and Dick were gone! Had no clue where. Crowley just took Kevin and Meg, and told me I was truly alone. It took me a few weeks to discover you were in Purgatory and the rest of the time to figure out how to get you back."

Sam was starting to shake a bit and Luke figured that the adrenaline rush that had propelled him to his brother was now wearing thin.

"Sam, calm down. I'm not lying. It was like two days. I was in the woods and I hid the first night until the sun came up and then I found a good place to spend the second night. I used rocks and sticks to draw up every protection symbol I could in front of this cave. The second day there, I tracked some of the fuglies. They all disappeared during the day but came out at night, hungry. I was in the middle of the third night when you pulled me out."

Sam's posture sagged, in what Luke assumed was relief.

"I guess time moves really slow there compared to here just like it moved faster in hell than here."

Dean let out a chuckle. "Yeah, only it still feels like a normal 24 hour day."

"I'm glad. So I guess we should get up off the floor? And I'll introduce you to Luke."

Luke all the sudden found intent eyes staring him down. He tried for a smile but he was sure it came out a grimace.

"So yeah, who is the kid, and who left? I heard the door close as you were squeezing the life out of me."

Sam sighed. "Can we get up first?"

"That would be nice, if you would get off of me." Dean grunted out, playfully pushing his brother's away as he stood.

Sam stood shortly after and then began to falter. Luke was about to jump up to help the young hunter when his brother grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"Whoa, there Sasquatch. Don't need you face planting. Let's get you to the bed."

Dean began to move Sam towards the bed and when he did, Luke noticed how deathly pale Sam had become. He jumped off the bed and moved to the head of it pulling pillows and blankets free so that Sam could actually lie down if needed.

Dean seemed to be on board with that idea, because he maneuvered his brother to the head of the bed and motioned for Sam to stretch out.

"I'm okay Dean, really." Sam protested in a whiny voice.

"Sure you are. You look worse than Death, and dude you know I know just how Death looks."

"Fine." Sam said as he lay down.

Luke moved to Sam's feet and began to remove his shoes as Dean plumped up his brother's pillow and helped him get comfortable. The older Winchester then put the other pillow under Sam's feet. Between the two of them, they were able to quickly get Sam settled in the bed.

Luke looked at his friend and could tell that exhaustion was taking its toll on the young weakened hunter.

Dean gave his brother a concerned look.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm really tired, but I'll be okay. I promise, Dean. Just let me get some rest." Sam pleaded.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay. You get some sleep and me and Luke will get to know each other."

Sam smiled. "Play nice, both of you, okay?"

Luke moved closer and smiled at Sam. "We'll be fine, just rest."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, what he said."

Sam seemed to be content with that answer and closed his eyes.

Luke wished he shared the same sentiment; he wasn't sure what Dean would think of him. The older hunter motioned for them to move to the kitchenette area and Luke reluctantly followed him. The two of them took seats at the table across from one another. Dean eyed the black bowl in the middle of the table that was still smoking.

"Spell work?"

Luke let out a sigh. "Yeah, though I didn't do it so I don't know much about it, but I'll tell you what I do know."

Dean seemed to soften at his reply.

"How about we discuss who you are and how you ended up with my brother?"

Luke swallowed hard. "Uh, when I was ten years old, a group of vampires invaded my foster home and killed my foster parents. They took me to the Alpha and he made me one of his special children."

Dean's face turned grim. "So you are one of the virgin kids he likes to snack on? How old are you?"

Luke knew from Dean's face he wasn't happy with what he had told him and he wanted to run but he knew he needed to be upfront with Dean if he was to gain any trust.

"I'm thirteen."

"Sam save you?"

"Yeah, you could say that. About a week ago, Sam was brought to my former father's house as a prisoner. He was made an offer by the Alpha. If he submitted to the Alpha for one month; let him feed on him, at the end of that time the Alpha would try an ancient spell that might free you from Purgatory."

Luke thought Dean had looked angry before but now... the man really scared him. Seeming to sense the unease Luke was feeling, Dean's face quickly became a blank mask.

"What else do you know and how are you connected to my brother?"

"Sam was desperate. He had been looking for two months and had run out of leads. The Alpha knew that and was sure Sam would take the bait. He did have a spell and it called for a former resident of Purgatory to perform it but that creature had to be a top power. The Alpha told Sam that by feeding on him daily he would hopefully be powerful enough to perform the spell. The spell would pull out a person that was mistakenly sent to Purgatory. Sam agreed to the deal."

Dean swallowed hard. "You didn't answer me. How are you involved?"

"The Alpha trusted me to take care of Sam while he was feeding on him. The aftercare was my job. I have done this for other humans he fed on. We became friends and over time Sam showed me that I didn't belong there and promised me that he would get me out."

Dean smiled. "Sounds like my brother. So, you said the deal called for the Alpha feeding on Sam for a month, but you said a week ago this all went down... what happened?"

Luke let out a slow breath. "The Alpha became obsessed with Sam's blood, addicted to it. He wasn't able to control himself when he feed on Sam. He tried but last night, he almost killed Sam by over feeding. A doctor had to be called in, and a blood transfusion was given. Sam's going to be weak for awhile."

"Son-of'- a -bitch! So Luke, do you think we're safe? Would the Alpha be tempted to feed on Sam again?"

Luke hadn't thought about it that way until Dean asked him about the Alpha. If the vampire was addicted, who was to say that he might not lose control again and go after Sam?

"Dean, I think we need to leave and go far away. He has Sam's scent and so we need to move before he decides he can't resist."

Dean nodded. "Good thinking kid. So what all do we need to pack?"

"Just your duffel on the floor, Sam's duffel and my bag are in the car." Luke reached in his pocket and pulled out the car keys.

Dean took them looking worried. "Kid, you didn't drive my car?"

Luke shook his head no. "No, one of the Alpha's human servants did."

"That doesn't make me feel any better but can't do anything about that now. How about you grab my bag, and I'll grab Sam. Here's my keys, can you unlock the car?"

"Sure."

Luke took the keys and moved quickly to grab Dean's bag. He then moved out of the room and unlocked the car; placing the duffel back in the trunk before moving to help Dean with the motel door.

He helped Dean get Sam in the back of the car and ran back into the room to grab his friend a few pillows and a blanket before returning to the vehicle. Dean took the items with a smile and began to use them to make his brother comfortable in the backseat.

"Luke, you might as well sit up front with me or Sam might squish you." Dean said as he settled in the driver's seat.

Luke nodded and moved to the passenger seat. Part of him wanted to stay in the back with Sam but it made sense to let the young hunter have the back to himself so that he would be more comfortable.

Dean started the car and mumbled something about _missing his baby_. Luke smiled at him and got ready to face his new adventure on the road.

-0-

**-Epilogue-**

**Two Weeks Later**

Dean placed his and Sam's bags in the trunk of the Impala. Thankful that with the Leviathan threat just a trickle of its former self, he could drive his baby again. Life was looking better for sure.

The loss of Bobby was still there along with many of their friends but Dean had his brother mostly sane, and his baby back, so he was counting life as a win right now. In fact, the last two weeks had been kind of nice. If it hadn't been for the fear of the Alpha out there jonesing for another hit off his brother, oh and the ever present Crowley threat, Dean would have been tempted to stay put a little longer.

They had spent their time holed up with Jody Mills playing Two Men, A Sheriff/Mom, and A Teen. It was amazing how the four of them had quickly fallen into a natural rhythm.

Jody had slowly over time started taking over Bobby's job as information go to person for hunters, so Dean had kept himself busy helping her organize and added more information to her files. He had really enjoyed going to the shooting range with her to relieve stress and not to mention the beer afterwards.

Luke was a cool kid and Dean had enjoyed spending time with him. He trained the kid a bit on fighting and weapons. With the young man exposed already to the nasties in the world, he was wanted to be able to protect himself.

Sam took over teaching the kid about protection. Luke and Jody now both sported anti-possession charms and the house was fully warded thanks to his geeky brother.

Watching Sam with Luke made Dean ache for what could have been for his little brother. He was really good with the kid. Luke adored Sam and it was easy to see that Sam felt the same about the teenager.

That's why leaving was so hard but it was time. Sam was still not a hundred percent but he was as their dad liked to say, _up to some easy hunts. _His color was better, but Sam was still pale and his energy flagged quickly.

Sam had reluctantly agreed last night. They both knew that Luke was in good hands with Jody and that the two had bonded and become close. As long as they stayed with the two, they were upping the risk of a supernatural fugly taking notice of the them.

Dean turned to watch as Sam hugged Jody and then Luke before he approached his Sasquatch brother.

"Alright Samantha, if you are done with the hugging and girlie stuff we need to hit the road."

Sam gave a fake huff. "Dude, whatever. You hugged them too."

"Yeah, but I did it in a manly way." Dean shot back.

Sam just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Jody.

"So, call me anytime. And as I update my hunter's notes, I'll be sure to send you a copy."

Jody smiled warmly. "If anyone would have told me a few years ago that I'd ended up a supernatural librarian, I'd have shot them. Boy how times change."

Sam gave a warm chuckle before turning his attention to Luke.

"So kid, you look after Jody, okay and take care of yourself."

Luke wiped moisture away from his eyes. "Not a kid."

Dean laughed. "You sound so much like Sam at that age kid. So, the two of you take care and Luke, don't hesitate to use the force."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Those Star Wars jokes will definitely not be missed."

Sam ruffled the boy's hair. "Yeah, see you get a break from it but I'm stuck 24/7 with the king of thinks he's funny."

Dean smirked. "You love my jokes and you know it. So let's hit the road. Anything pops up and you two call."

Jody and Luke nodded and Dean pushed Sam towards the car, cuffing him on the head as the moved.

"You're a jerk." Sam squawked at him.

"Yeah, and you love me, bitch." Dean said as they got into the car.

It was hard waving goodbye to his temporary home but Dean was thankful to have them and Sam in his life. They were off to face who knows what as they tried to stop Crowley and find Kevin, but as long as Dean had his car and his brother along with his new temporary family it would be worth it.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that read and especially those who took time to review. I had such fun with this that I might have to revisit the Alpha. A big thanks to sendintheclowns for her wonderful prompt and beta help. I also would like to thank Floralia for her help betaing this story. The amazing story banner is by Princess_Schez and can be seen at the live journal post.

**Prompt-** 1) I'm looking for something that would at least partially come from the Alpha Vamp's point of view post S7. The Alpha was interested in using soulless Sam and even more so once he saw how Sam dispatched Edgar so easily. Now that Sam is alone, the Alpha has approached him with some sort of deal-work with the Alpha to save some vamps and the Alpha will help Sam find Dean (?)-which leads to some hurt!Sam and ultimately Dean not being pleased that a) Sam worked with the Alpha and b) Sam got hurt trying to save Dean. Or something in that general direction. LOL.


End file.
